Midnight Tears
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Kurt tilted his head, curiosity overcoming exhaustion. It was a small, weak noise, sort of like a whimper…Wait, was someone crying?" Kurtty Oneshot


**Hey everyone! My name's Storm. This is my first X-Men fic. Actually, this is my first fic that isn't Teen Titans lol.**

**So I would really appreciate if you guys could tell me what you think. It might not be that good, but hey, I tried right?**

**So yeah, just a KurtxKitty fic. Again, feedback would rock! I'd really like to know how I did!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. again, first X-Men fic, so I'm not going to try and write the accents. I really admire people who do! It must get annoying! I would probably screw it up, so I'm not going to bother. Hope you don't mind! And I also realize the title is a bit inacurate, as this is at around 2 am, not midnight, but Midnight Tears sounds better then 2 in the Morning Tears lol :)**

* * *

Kurt walked sluggishly down the hallway, feet dragging heavily on the carpet. His indigo hair was ruffled, yellow eyes bleary, and devil-like tail trailing wearily behind him.

It had to be somewhere around 2 in the morning. Just the thought made his yawn, small fangs glittering ever so slightly in the darkness. Thin streams of moonlight managed to work their way into the mansion, dancing with the shadows and playing on the walls. A deep but peaceful silence rested upon the air.

Kurt's brain felt like mush. Why had he even been awake at this god awful hour? He squinted, half trying to remember and half trying to see. Oh yeah, he had to use the bathroom. Another moment of thought reminded him he already had, and was now returning to his room.

"Man, no one should ever try thinking this late," he murmured to himself, yawning hugely and continuing his trek.

He had half expected to see Kitty up. The girl was known for getting late-night snacks. Kurt found himself smiling when he remembered catching her drinking from the milk carton that one time. Her expression had been priceless. He tried to ignore the tug of disappointment that she had not been up. He shook it off.

His eyes were slowly closing, even as he walked. Kurt's head lolled forward, feet moving in more of a shuffle then an actual walking motion. He probably would have dozed off and collapsed in the hallway had a small sound not disturbed him. He lazily lifted his head, about to shrug it off as just the wind when he heard it again.

Kurt tilted his head, curiosity overcoming exhaustion. It was a small, weak noise, sort of like a whimper…

Wait, was someone _crying?_

Despite nearly being at his room, Kurt backtracked towards the source of the noise. It was coming from the living room. He was surprised not to have noticed it before. Well, maybe not _that _surprised. He already felt half dead.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously, peering into the dark room. Ghastly white light was reflecting through the windows, casting shadows upon his face. The sound stifled when he spoke out. The silence in the air was no longer peaceful.

"Hello?" Kurt repeated, hesitantly taking a few steps into the room. For a few moments he wondered if maybe he had just imagined the noise and if he should just go back to bed. Before he could act on any of that, a quiet reply sounded from the couch.

"Kurt?"

"Kitty?" he asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said. She sat up from where she lay on the couch. He light brown hair was as ruffled as his own, though it looked black in the dark light. Shadows blocked out her eyes. There was something wrong with her voice, Kurt realized. It sounded choked or something.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, concerned. He walked over only to have her turn away.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, a bit too fast to be nonchalant. "Like, why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I want to know," Kurt said, sitting down next to her. "C'mon Kitty. You can tell me."

When she still didn't say anything, Kurt tried a different approach. He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"C'mon," he said again, smiling. "You can trust your fuzzy elf, right?"

That worked. Even in the darkness he could see her smile slightly at his words. Then she sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I just broke up with Lance," she said, voice small. Kurt gaped.

"_Oh mein Gott!" _he said. "At this hour?"

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep until I did," she said, weakly trying to defend herself. "It's been bothering me for like, ever."

"Whoa," Kurt said, feeling sympathy wring at his heart. "Must have been bothering you pretty bad to not even be able to wait for daylight, huh?" Kitty nodded slightly.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Kurt asked without thinking, then mentally slapped himself. "B-but I don't want to be nosy. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kitty sighed, resting her head on the arm of the couch. Kurt felt really guilty. Kitty looked miserable, and yet he could not suppress the small bit of joy jumping in his chest. Why on earth was he happy? Because she broke up with Lance?

…oh yeah. He was.

Kurt shook off the feeling. Kitty was seriously upset. He could wonder about this strange lightness in his heart later.

"I dunno Kurt," she said. "I like, really thought it would work out. He seemed really nice. But, well, I guess the truth is he _is _a villain. And it's like, he's just been acting like a huge jerk. I…I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't even sleep. I called him and told him it was over."

Tears were running silently down her face. Kurt himself felt pain just from watching her. He was also angry beyond belief at Lance for making her this upset. He knew how she must be feeling. Kurt knew she thought that she and Lance would actually stay together. Kurt swallowed his anger and spoke again.

"But why are you out here on the couch?" he asked.

"I didn't want to wake up Rogue," she replied, wiping her eyes again.

"Kitty…" Kurt said, not knowing at all what to say. It was torture to watch her cry and not know how to help. But he wasn't about to just give up and not try.

"I can go beat him up for you," he offered in a light tone, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Tie him up and hang him upside-down from a tree and we can beat him like a piñata."

Kitty laughed. It was small and still choked, but he had gotten her to laugh.

"I doubt any candy would come out," she said. Kurt smiled.

"Then we keep beating him until it does," he said. Kitty laughed again, making Kurt smile wider. He loved the sound of her laugh.

"See? Violence solves everything," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Though the remark made her smile, Kurt didn't like how sad she still looked.

"You did the right thing," he told her. "If Lance was acting like a jerk, even to you, then it was right to break up with him. You don't deserve to be treated badly. He doesn't deserve you."

Kurt himself was surprised by the feeling he put behind those words. They were right, of course. Kitty deserved someone way better then Lance. She was way to good to be treated badly by scum like him.

"I know," she said, voice shaking a bit. "But it still hurts, ya know? We've been together for awhile, and I-I really thought he would try and change for me. But…I guess not…"

Kurt unconsciously hugged her, unable to bear seeing her so distraught. He half expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

"Please don't cry, Kitty," he said. "You're way too good for him. You're funny and smart and cute and pretty an--"

Kurt was glad it was dark and he was blue, because he would have been blushing like crazy.

"Anyway," he said quickly, trying to cover it up. "If Lance is too stupid not to see how great you are, that's his loss. All I know is that you can do better."

"Hey Kurt?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She fell asleep.

Kurt smiled, still hugging her to his chest. "Anytime," he said. Ok, it was _really _late now. He didn't blame her for nodding off. He himself felt like he was about to pass out. And as much as he would be perfectly happy falling asleep holding her like this, Kurt doubted it would so nice explaining it to the others if they found them like that in the morning.

Kurt carefully got up, holding Kitty bridal style. With a small puff of smoke, he teleported them to her bedside.

Man, she must have been really tired. She didn't even stir as he gently placed her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

_Well, she was just crying, _Kurt thought. _That can really wear someone out. _

The moon was slowly making its way down the sky. The dim light threw shadows around the room. Kurt just stood their for awhile, transfixed on Kitty. He didn't even mean to, it was like being in some sort of trance. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked when she was sleeping…

Rogue murmured something in her sleeping, snapping Kurt back to his senses. He tensed up, but his stepsister just turned over and was silent once more. Kurt let out a small sigh of relief.

"Goodnight Kitty," he said softly, looking at her once more before disappearing in a small puff of smoke to his own room.

* * *

"Tell your boyfriend to keep it down next time he wants to tuck you in," Rogue said the next morning as she and Kitty were waking up. Kitty rubbed her sore eyes.

"Huh?" she said, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rogue just rolled her eyes and left, leaving Kitty to wonder what her friend was talking about.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? Was it good? Did it suck? All comments appreciated!**

**I haven't written anything even remotely fluffy for a really long time. I've mostly been writing adventure and horror. I hope I did alright! I need to get back in the fluff mood!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
